Came Here to Forget
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: What started with a pact, to be there for each other when they were dumped. This night it was just Riley and Lucas and they just want to forget everything but each other. Rucas (One Shot)
**A.n.- So I know what you're thinking? This isn't one of my stories, and you would be right. My muses wouldn't leave me alone and this was the result. This is dedicated to Katie, who urged me to write this and then called me a tease. You're welcome. For anyone who didn't realize, this one shot is rated M, and the content below does reflect that. This is inspired by Came Here to Forget by Blake Shelton.**

* * *

Lucas glanced down at his phone anxiously awaiting a reply to his urgent message. He didn't know why this seemed like he would never come. They had made this pact to be there for one another when they ended whatever relationship they were currently in. That's what friends did right? Riley sent him the address of where to go over thirty minutes ago. Riley; that's what got him in trouble in first place. He closed his eyes as he downed another shot. No matter how much space they had given each other, it always came back to her. It was almost if the universe was playing twisted joke on him.

His body reminding him what he could never have. She had moved on the other princes on white horses, he couldn't say that he was surprised. He took another shot. Maybe it was better this way anyway, ending the relationship that his heart wasn't in it. His mind flashed to when she struck his cheek after Riley's name escaped his lips with a moan. Their conversation only spiraled from there. The screaming match grew, she accused him of still being in love with Riley and he couldn't necessarily argue. He had loved the girl for years now, and those feelings didn't just go away no matter how much he tried.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was awful getting here." Riley's voice made his body more aware. Her hand glided on his shoulder as she took the seat next to him. From the second that he saw her he felt his mouth run dry. She had a tight fitting red dress with her hair down in curls. He thought her other black dress was bad, he had to divert his thoughts but blood began to rush south anyway. Riley went to go order her drink, when she turned back to him she noticed him staring and smiled.

"Where did you get that?" His eyes gestured to the dress. Riley took a sip and bit her lip pushing he hair behind the ear.

"Do you like it?" Lucas was torn, of course he like it, but he was sure that many other guys were eyeing her in that dress and he knew their thought process.

"Where were you in that?" He asked avoiding the previous question.

"A work party downtown, it was winding down and then I got your text." She exclaimed.

"Jim had told me at this place and I figured I would try it out." Lucas looked around, it was different than their spot, and to be honest it wasn't his scene, but it seemed to make her happy. He had to hide his scowl though, from what Riley told him, Jim was intending to take her here.

"So what happened with Adeline?" Her eyes searched his. One of the last things that he wanted to do was tell her that it was because of her.

"We just had some differences that we couldn't work out." He tried to leave it as vague as possible.

"Well at least you knew early on." The DJ started the next song that caused her to squeal in delight causing Lucas to treasure that moment. Riley after all these years was still Riley.

"Want to dance?" She started to grab his arm which made his body tense up. He was going to follow her to the dance floor, but then remembered where his body had sent the blood.

"Go ahead." Riley flashed a smile and then headed down to the dance floor. He took another drink knowing that he would need it with her dressed like that. When his eyes wandered back to dance floor and he didn't need a cold shower anymore. The sight of Riley dancing up on some guy relieved him of that. Now the overwhelming feeling invading his body was anger and jealousy. He knew what kind of thoughts the guy was having and Riley probably didn't know half of them. He stood up his emotions driving him to the dance floor. Riley's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

"Lucas, decide to dance?" He nodded briefly throwing dagger glares at the guy who backed off of Riley. Riley twirled in from of him as they began to dance.

He had no clue what possessed him to get into this mess. She looked absolutely gorgeous and now she was dancing with him. He felt all of his blood rushing south as her body grinded against his. He grabbed her hips roughly to direct them where they needed to go. He heard her gasp as she felt how hard he was getting. She heard him moan in her ear and that only encouraged future behavior. She raised her hand and secured it around his neck their bodies fitting seamlessly together. Lucas bent his head down and started to work on her neck. She tilted her head up she looked him in the eye. Her head started swirling as his lips captured hers. She felt her breath leave her body when he pulled away. All she knew was that she wanted Lucas Friar; badly.

She closed the gap between their faces this time deepening the kiss forgetting all about the dancing. Her body turned back to his allowing him better access to her mouth.

"I want you," She whispered in his ear causing Lucas to lose any thought.

* * *

The door swung open the two attached by the lips oblivious to anything in the outside world besides each other.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked huskily between kisses. She smiled as she sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" He crawled on the bed his body hovering over hers. His fingers reached back and grabbed the zipper of the dress his fingers caressing her back slowly as he released Riley of the dress, making a shiver shoot down her spine.

Riley's fingers made quick work of Lucas's shirt and it soon joined Riley's dress on the floor. Riley's hand ran through his hair before working down mapping out his chiseled chest. She felt him shutter underneath her touch. She heard him moan as her lips captured his again. She reached behind her unclasping her dark purple bra leaving her only in her matching purple underwear. Lucas's eyes seem to twinkle.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as he started at her neck leaving butterfly kisses wherever he went working his way down to the mounds of flesh. Riley arched her back granting him better access to all the nooks and crannies of her body. One of his arms supported him, Riley's hands were tangled in his hair guiding him where she wanted to go. His free hand fondled with her other breast making sure that he treated her with the utmost care. He switched to give the other one the same treatment.

She moaned his name that just gave him more motivated. Her hands made their way down his body to his pants where she could feel his hardness through the fabric. She unbuttoned his pants and they too found a home on the floor.

His kisses kept descending down her body, his hand ran up her thigh stopping just short of her panties.

"Lucas," She whimpered as his fingertips felt like fire on her skin. His fingers dipped below her underwear into her wetness. She arches her body wanting to feel more. Her nails started to drag across his back which was driving him crazy.

"Are you sure about this Riley?" He asked again wanting to make sure that neither one regretted their decision. She moaned his name once more wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. Her hands reached up through his boxers and took hold of him. It was Lucas's turn to let out an involuntary moan his mind not being able to think straight. His fingers took hold of the only thing separating all of Riley from him and slowly dragged in down her long legs. Her curls were sprawled across the pillows as she just laid there his eyes took in the sight of her. He leaned down and pulled the condom that was resting in his wallet. His boxers met the floor as he crawled back on the bed. He captured her lips once more preparing as they cross this line that was always denied to them in the past.

He positioned himself at her entrance and as the two became one Riley let out a small gasp. As he started to pull out and push back in again they slowly started to work out a pattern. Lucas thrusted harder determined that if she did have any other lovers that their memory would be wiped away. Riley moan's filled the room as her body was working its way to ecstasy. Her nails started to claw across his back wanting him to fill all of her. With another thrust mixed with the gasps and moans it pushed them over the brink of what their bodies could take in a single round. They collapsed on the bed as his arms grabbed around her body pulling her close. He made sure to log every single memory of the night, he didn't want to forget a thing. After all the years that they tried to deny what was between them, it was finally time to start a new chapter of their lives; together.

* * *

 **A.n.- So now my muses will leave me alone and I can focus on my other stories. Please review and give me feedback please :)**


End file.
